Luca Bellini (Love Bite)
LOVE BITE Luca is an arrogant loner of a vampire who goes through his immortal life with one aim: pure hedonism. Basic Stats Full Name: Luca Bellini Aliases and Nicknames: He's used various aliases over the centuries. Gender: Male Species: Vampire Ethnicity: Italian, with Arabic and Spanish ancestry Blood Type: O Age: born in 1791, turned when he was 25 (1816) Birthdate: 19 August Leo Birthplace: Somewhere in the area now known as the Province of Verbano-Cusio-Ossola, Piedmont, Italy. Hometown: He moves around too much but frequents Milan. Currently lives in San Diego, California. Languages: Italian, English, French, Spanish Occupation: Varies. Currently a marketing director at R9. Appearance HEIGHT: 6'3"/191cm WEIGHT: 185lb/84kg Body: A fairly filled out swimmer's build—long torso and tight muscles, wider shoulders and slimmer hips, strong thighs. Fills out his clothes but still cuts a slim profile in them. That changes with his clothes off, as he is impressively fit with solid musculature. Also has a good butt. :J Hair: Deep, muted brown in color. Usually keeps it shoulder-length. Mostly straight with a subtle wave to the ends if it's long enough. Thick and shiny. Though he spends time styling it, he prefers a more tousled, casual look. Eyes: Vibrant brown, rimmed with amber. His brows are roguish, thick and arched. His eyes are quite expressive; he doesn't have to say much because his eyes say it all for him most of the time. Skin: Deep tan. Lightened a bit by vampirism, but still quite brown. He still looks rather lively as a result, unlike some of his paler kin. Smooth and free from scars, again, thanks to being a vampire. Voice: His baritone voice is touched with a bit of a whispery rasp, giving his words a sultry edge. He speaks quickly when he's passionate about a topic. His "natural" accent is closer to a standard "British" one, but he's good at taking on other accents to fit in better where he lives. Clothing: ''' Favors tailored suits, with or without waistcoats. Suits solid, neutral colors without patterns. He doesn't usually go bold with colored shirts or ties, but for special events he might put on vibrant red. He wears lots of designer Italian and settles for nothing less. His closet is full and varied but surprisingly not overfilled; he keeps it basic and streamlined (he knows what works for him and what doesn't after being alive for so long). Even when he's dressed down, he looks like he's made of tons of money. He isn't that into jewelry but he always has nice watches and buys way too many rings. '''Additional: Sometimes has a bit of scruff to his face. Sometimes clean-shaven. Depends. Personal Self-absorbed. His universe revolves around himself. He is both a narcissist and an aesthete. His interest in others is mostly superficial or practical. If they're not pretty or can't benefit him in some way, he doesn't need them. He loves attention. He expects others to love him as much as he loves himself, and if they don't, then something must be fundamentally wrong with them. (Of course. He's perfect, according to himself.) He is intensely competitive and never backs down from fights or arguments. He must always be on top and has a ridiculously impossible time admitting he is wrong. He won't rest until he defeats those he perceives to be ahead of him. He's also a control freak who has to have everything his way, so if others don't fit into his idea of perfect, he comes down hard on them. He is not shy about criticism of others. People have to try very hard to impress him, not only because his standards are high, but also because he's been alive since the late 1700s—he's seen it all by this point. Inside he still holds a sense of insecurity about his own worth. Even for the confidence he's grown, he can't fully shake his less-than-noble beginnings. He finds it hard to get close to others, which in turn makes it difficult for him to gain the praise and attention he so craves. He is too proud to discuss these sorts of things, and he doesn't really have anyone close enough to confide in anyway. He can be very defensive when hurt, which also pushes others away from him. He's only ever been in committed relationships with a few people, and each of those relationships was fairly toxic. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Aestheticism, fashion, cars, surfing, bodyboarding, films, reading, learning new things (thanks, internet!), opera and theatre, travel, music, guitar, piano, upright bass. Other Likes: Huge breasts, big butts, taking long walks, going for runs, sun, lots of light, city life, amusement parks, wine, spiders. Dislikes: Gay guys, people who don't take care of themselves, rain, cheap things, shitty frat-boy comedy movies, golf. Fears: Being found out as a vampire. Disgusts: Human body odor (men especially), bad smells in general, babies and children, old people. Sexual: Heterosexual and very dominant. Likes brunettes and busty Latinas with long hair and thick hips. Color: Gold, Black, Brown Food and Drink: Blood :\ Animal: Griffin, Lion, Dog (big dogs) Music: 80s rock, indie, flamenco, jazz, opera Season: Summer Fragrance: Warm, woodsy, masculine scents. Cigarette: Not picky. Clothing: D&G, Prada, Valentino, Armani, Versace Underwear: Boxer briefs Place: Mediterranean shore, the beach Book: Any Movie: Dramas, Thrillers, Psychological Thrillers, Documentaries Subject: Fashion, Philosophy, History, Arts and Culture Sport: Surfing, Swimming Lucky Number: 1 Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ESTJ Political Views: Apathetic Religious Views: Himself Hogwarts House: Gryffindor Character Strengths: Confident, charismatic, motivated, organized, loyal, warm (when he's close to someone), romantic (again, when he's close to someone), hard working, not easily ruffled, honest Weaknesses: Egotistical, competitive, stubborn, insensitive, domineering, jealous, possessive, self-centered and selfish, superficial, blunt (perhaps too honest sometimes), condescending Motivation: A vampire, his main aim is his personal safety, and thus, his secrecy is very precious to him. He is very careful about who he allows into his life and who he takes blood from. He maintains a safe distance from coworkers and acquaintances. Health No problems here, save for a bit of a sensitivity to sunlight and a strict liquid diet. lol Background Luca was born into a humble family that lived in the hills. He tended to a herd of goats. He was the youngest child of eight. His birth caused complications that destroyed his mother's ability to have any more (probably for the best). Because he was the youngest and quietest of so many children, he was often overlooked and neglected. When he was old enough, he decided to try his luck in the city, but it didn't turn out well for him. He fell in with a bad crowd and resorted to thievery and con artistry to get by, as he had natural charm and good looks. Unfortunately, he eventually fell in with worse than just vengeful criminals and found himself as a practically masterless vampire, barely any guidance to make his way in the world. He learned the ins and outs of being a vampire on his own and nearly met his end many times over as a result of his inexperienced fumblings. He persevered, however, and the fact that he cheated death as a vampire so often blew up his ego a bit. Just a bit. Relationships Lovers *Silas Harlow: Juicebox Bitch. Meant to be throwaway dinner, somehow their relationship mutated from "get off my doorstep" to "let's adopt a puppy together" and that's really gross. Friends *Emerson Wong: Secretary. Em is Luca's fabulous man secretary but their relationship is strictly professional. Emerson isn't into super hetero guys and thinks his boss is kind of a cunt, but besides that, they're on reasonably friendly terms. Family *They're all dead. o: Mom, dad, and seven siblings. Five sisters, two brothers. Pets *Isabella "Izzy": Collie. Luca's precious baby. He only feeds her premium food or food he prepares himself. Heated up, of course. With ice cubes in her (bottled spring) water. Housing and Transportation Housing: A two-story townhouse in a moderately upscale area of town (home to laid-back indie nightlife). The complex is gated and requires a security code for entry. Transportation: A new model black BMW M6. Additional Info and Trivia *He's no longer that sensitive to sunlight. He's lived long enough that in daylight hours, he just wears decently protective clothing and sunglasses and he's good to go. *He has decent vampire glamour, but it doesn't work that well on those with exceptionally strong wills. It's definitely not his best talent. His skills lie more in the physical enhancements of a vampire. *Luca has never turned anyone. Considering his own turn was so thoroughly botched, he isn't in a rush to repeat the event. It's not that he's trying to heroically keep others from his sad fate, either; it's mostly that he doesn't think most humans are worthwhile enough to bestow such a heavy gift upon. *Probably also due to his own vampire origins, he doesn't like to hang around other vampires. He's a loner in this regard and will set up roots in towns and cities with either no vampires or a very minimal vampire population. This also makes it easier to mingle among the muggles, so to speak. *His ancestors were originally from the Middle East. His family bloodline can be traced from there, to Islamic Spain, and then to Northern Italy. Related Profiles * Uncle Luca * Gay Stepbrother Luca (First Impressions) Gallery Insert gallery here if any. Category:Sono's Characters Category:Roleplay Category:Leo Category:Seme Category:European Category:Vampire